As a conventional solid composite component, an LC composite component (L stands for inductance and C stands for capacitance.) is well known. The LC composite component is made of a multi-layer magnetic sheet having an inductor function being laminated with a multi-layer dielectric sheet having a capacitor function. A manufacturing method of this LC composite component is this:
1. Prepare a magnetic sheet by sintering a designated number of magnetic films having been laminated, where the magnetic film allows low-temperature-sintering and a coil is printed thereon. PA0 2. Prepare a dielectric sheet by sintering a dielectric film laminated with an electrode where the dielectric film allows low-temperature-sintering. PA0 3. Laminate the magnetic sheet and the dielectric sheet with glass paste as an intermediate layer comprising glass paste therebetween. PA0 4. Fire the laminated sheets.
However, the following problems are found in this conventional composite component: (a) When firing the laminated sheets with the intermediate layer comprising glass paste therebetween, binder included in the glass paste is burnt to generate gas. This gas does not degas completely from the intermediate layer during the filing, and some voids remain in the intermediate layer after the firing. As a result, a high product reliability cannot be expected because of a wide dispersion in electric characteristics, etc. (b) A low-temperature-sintering material must be used both in a magnetic sheet and dielectric sheet, thus it is hard to gain high electric characteristics. (c) There is a too big difference between thermal expansion coefficients of the magnetic sheet and the dielectric sheet to match these two coefficients, and contractions of these two sheets in filing also much differ. Thus, a product of highly accuracy in dimension cannot be expected.